A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of snowplows, and specifically accessories to snowplows, and more specifically to a manually adjustable wing extension that can be added to the distal end or ends of a snowplow to increase its effectiveness or change its performance.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide adjustable wings at the end of a snowplow. The wing assemblies are typically movable between forwardly angled positions, positions generally aligned with the snowplow blade, and in some instances, positions behind the snowplow blade. They are also often adjustable independent of the main snowplow blade. However, with a few rare exceptions, most wing adjustments are accomplished by hydraulically actuated forces rather than manual forces. The prior art manually adjustable wings are difficult to adjust, install, or remove; offer few positioning options; and often lack sufficient structural strength to support the weight presented by pushed snow.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for an improved manually adjustable snowplow wing. Specifically, the present invention utilizes a manually operable adjustment mechanism to pivotally and securely position the wing in at least three predetermined positions relative to the main snowplow blade, support braces that reinforce the wing when bearing the heaviest loads, and easy connect and disconnect mechanisms.